


暗涌

by Opheliaissleeping



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaissleeping/pseuds/Opheliaissleeping
Summary: 仍静候着你说我别错用神，什么我都有预感。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	暗涌

-

堪萨斯最近越来越热了。  
Dean从旅馆的小冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒，等了两秒，确定没人会开口抗议才转过身扭开瓶盖，盖子掉在地上很轻的一声，他没去捡。  
很热，空调打得再低也没用。Dean拿体恤下摆胡乱抹了一把额头上的汗，太热了，就好像有什么东西在不断膨胀即将炸开一样，Dean想起电视纪录片里播的那些植物种子，砰地一声爆开，然后一发不可收拾地生根发芽。这鬼天气该是要下雨了，Dean咬着瓶沿想，不然再过几天新闻就该播报旱情了，都不用等恶魔跑出来作乱。  
他咽下一口啤酒，含在嘴里太久了，有点温热的啤酒味道很糟，但是好歹缓解了些干渴。Dean把酒瓶放在桌子上，对面的人没抬头。  
“不热吗？”他过了一会儿问道。  
Sam抬起头看了他一眼，嘴角还带着伤，左边脸颊轻微肿起还泛着青紫，看来老爸昨晚一点情面都没留。Dean有点想伸手去揉把弟弟的脑袋，或者摸摸脸上的伤，但是出于某种堵塞着喉咙的情绪他并没有这么做，只是把啤酒往Sam那边推了点。  
“老爸不在。”Dean耸起一边肩膀，“我猜你可以来点。”  
“我不需要。”Sam垂下头继续翻着那本砖头一样厚的书，“我不爱喝酒。”  
Dean挠挠头，有点烦躁。他最近对“不爱”这个词敏感得过了头。不爱喝酒，不爱抽烟，不爱大胸美女，不爱这些破工作，不爱——  
“好吧。”他拿起酒瓶，“那这就都是我的了。”

推开门就是一股热浪扑在脸上，Dean往后退了一步，便利店里的空调冷气贴在后背才稍微缓解了点热度。收音机里的电流声刺啦作响，播报着越来越热的天气。Dean隔着玻璃看着门外压得很低的阴云，思考着要不要买把伞。  
“如果你现在买的话我可以给你抹掉零头。”柜台旁边的女孩嚼着泡泡糖说道，塑胶的假粉色在唇齿间一闪而过。“看在你是孤身一人还长得这么帅的份上，代价是也许你可以给我你的电话号码。”  
Dean干笑一声，这是他喜欢的类型，大胆又可爱，但是他今天真的没什么心情。“不用了。”他掏出手机晃了晃，“我可以找人帮我送伞来。”  
女孩撅起嘴。样子可爱极了。  
他翻开手机盖按下快捷拨号，大写的SAM开始泛着荧光一闪一闪地映在屏幕上，Dean耳朵贴紧手机，像是示威一样侧身让女孩看见他的动作，电话那头一直在响，一声，两声，一秒，两秒。Dean在心里默念。  
他最近莫名其妙养成了数数的习惯，这听起来有点强迫症。从起床刷牙洗脸再去旅馆的早餐供应需要二十分钟，Dr.sexy的广告时间是三分钟，倒满一杯啤酒大概是五秒，等Sam的回话大概是四年。  
就像一个抛球游戏，选好角度，抛出去，等着对方抛回来，你来我往。正常的对话，争吵的挑衅，愤怒的谩骂，都有自己固定的时限，只是不知道从什么时候起抛出去的东西不会再抛回来了，像是对面已经厌烦了，各种各样的东西被扔过去，掉在无边的大雾里面看不清楚，没有回音，什么也没有，沉默吞噬一切，再也没法算清时间。  
咔嗒。Dean在忙音出现之前挂掉电话。  
“所以。”Dean转过头，用他一贯的笑容面朝女孩开口，“还能给我抹零头吗？”

抽烟是一个不好的习惯。Dean不知道怎么染上的。大概是某次中学时期为了证明自己的男子气概干出来的蠢事，他记不太清了。John不喜欢有人在他面前抽烟，尽管他总是沙着一副被烟酒破坏的烂嗓子。至于Sam，那更不可以了，小姑娘会列出一整个吸烟有害健康的清单，在耳边喋喋不休地念叨。Dean也不想让人知道，所以Sam以为他口袋里的打火机仅仅是为了点燃尸骨——你知道，固化印象太久了之后人们总是觉得一件物品只有一个用途。  
最开始只是新奇和装酷，Dean抽完烟总会把头伸到水龙头下面冲掉嘴里的味道，时间充足甚至会洗个澡，再不济就用酒味盖过去。反正Sam回来时也只会皱起眉，要他少喝点酒。  
他躺在沙发上，双腿交叉，听着女孩坐起身开始找内衣，套上背心，裙子，然后是高跟鞋，嗒嗒的声音由远及近，女孩在沙发旁边站定。  
“不准备留我或者洗个澡？”她的重心放在右腿，显得身材曲线很是漂亮。“这天可太热了。”  
“是啊，太热了。”Dean喃喃，眼睛甚至没有聚焦，空茫地望着头顶的天花板。女孩好笑地叹口气，摇摇头走了。  
Dean甚至不知道她的名字，她却是唯一一个知道Dean抽烟的人。  
他吐了口烟，烧了很长一段的烟灰断开掉在地板上，烟雾在半空不停变化散开。Dean盯着，突然笑出声。  
他突然想告诉所有人他会抽烟。成瘾的那种，很严重，没有办法戒掉。

他一直在酒吧待到很晚才回旅馆，Sam已经把行李都收拾好了，坐在床边看着手机。房间里没开灯，手机的冷光打在脸上。Dean皱起眉，晕晕乎乎地摸到墙壁站稳。  
“Sam？”他说，“为什么不开灯？”  
Sam关掉手机，唯一的光源消失了，房间里漆黑一片。“我以为你不会回来。”  
“喔。”Dean含糊地应着，他已经清醒了，该死，五杯长岛冰茶不能困住他自己。“抱歉让你失望了。”  
“Dean。”  
Dean不说话，只是摸索着找到床躺了上去。  
“明天再说，Sam。”他声音里面带着一丝自己都没发现的恳求，“我好困，我需要睡觉。”  
“明天我就走了，早上六点的大巴。”  
Dean没转身，他知道Sam正盯着他。  
他突然觉得痛。痛从指尖开始，急性病一样迅速漫过全身，淹过心口，裹住大脑，然后在双眼找到出口，发了疯般要涌出来。很痛，真的很痛，手指都在抽搐痉挛，好在Sam看不见，所以就不算真的痛。  
Dean从没如此感谢黑暗。  
“好吧。你明天要走了。”Dean咕哝一句，“我知道了。晚安。”  
“Dean。”  
“Sam。”  
不，真的不用再说了。Dean攥紧被单。说出口就会成真了。  
他想起那些触碰，那些亲吻，Sam软软的头发蹭得脖颈发痒，手指的薄茧划过皮肤的感觉，那些说出口的和没说出口的，那些Sam只是用眼神表达出来的。  
他觉得这些还不错。如果不说出口，那就还能靠着这些继续活。  
“我很困。Sam。我真的很困。”Dean闭上眼睛，他知道Sam不会再开口了。  
一次再一次，他数了一下，这次是两个小时，那边传来了均匀的呼吸声。  
没有再一次了。  
有点可惜，其实他想要一个拥抱来着。

Sam走的时候带走了唯一一把伞。  
回忆来得很慢，比如从一把共用的伞开始。Dean试着不去想——这太像一个失恋的小妞了。他没去送Sam，早上起床时Sam已经不见了，带走的行李只有一个小箱子，Dean懒得去清点Sam带走了什么，反正他们有的也不多。  
他躺在床上发愣，很想抽烟，但只是起床在衣兜里找到了烟盒，用尽全力扔出窗外。  
楼下传来怒骂声。  
他顺着声音看向窗户，那片阴云终于承受不住了，雨水倾斜而下，打湿了这个城市。那些胡乱冲撞着的，不断膨胀着的，最终混进雨水里被裹挟冲入下水道不了了之。  
Dean闭上眼睛。  
“不热吗？”他说。  
一秒，两秒，一年，两年。  
没人回答。  
-  
END


End file.
